The invention relates to systems in which circuits employing optical fibers and prism sensors are used in detection of a plurality of different liquid levels.
Current multi-level fiber-optic sensing systems employ a separate distinct probe for each level to be detected. For example, separate fiber-optic rods of various lengths can be bundled together in a circular pattern to form a multi-level sensor. As the number of levels to be sensed increases, so does the size of the sensing system.